


How To Care For Your Kit

by Tatsuha21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Incest, Krolia has a dick, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Parent/Child Incest, onesided Sheith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuha21/pseuds/Tatsuha21
Summary: While travelling through the quantum abyss, Keith unexpectedly goes into his first heat. It’s Galran custom for a mother to look after her kit in the absence of a suitable alpha. Satisfaction is within reach, but only if Keith is willing to open his mind to the Galra way and let his mother in…





	How To Care For Your Kit

Krolia sighed to herself as she watched Keith emerge from the foliage, his arms burdened by a stack of firewood. He was struggling. She’d been noticing it for days now and realised it couldn’t wait much longer. She needed to tell her son what was happening to him, and soon.

Her eyes followed the boy as he staggered across the clearing, the sweat on his brow glistening in the light of the fire and his clenched teeth doing little to hold back the pained grunts as he stubbornly made his way to the fire pit. The wood toppled from his arms the moment he reached it; landing is a haphazard mess on the soft earth. It was obvious he was beyond his limits, but still, he pushed himself.

“Keith…” Krolia said softly, catching his attention. “You need to rest.”

“I’m fine.” Keith averted his gaze again and busied himself with organising the logs into a neat stack.

Krolia had backed off the previous times, but she wouldn’t this time. Despite his broadening shoulders and growing muscles, in this moment, Keith looked so very weak; and with his secretive tendencies, she knew it was even worse than it looked from the outside.

She moved closer to him, blatantly ignoring how he turned his back to her and grumbled again that he was fine.

“Come,” she ordered as she stepped in front of him; her piercing yellow eyes fixing him with a stern look as she held out her hand to him.

He refused it out of his own stubborn pride and stood without her aid.

Suddenly, his head was spinning. Dizzy and weak, he wasn’t even aware he was falling until he felt strong arms around his shoulders, and something soft pressed against his face. Two soft things, actually; his nose buried into the crevice between them.

Inhaling deeply to get some much-needed oxygen back to his brain, he caught a sweet and strangely calming scent.

He’d barely known his Galran mother for a month and, as with every person in his life so far (bar Shiro), he’d kept touching to a minimum. But right now, he found he didn’t mind the physical contact. It felt reassuring to be pressed close to her and to have her protective arms around him.

He didn’t even protest when he felt one of her hands shift lower, hooking around the backs of his knees as she easily scooped him up into a bridal carry. He simply allowed himself to be handled and tucked his face in against her neck; breathing in more of that sweet, calming scent.

 

……

 

Keith lay alone on the ground of their shelter; unfocused eyes only half watching the patterns of light flickering across the ceiling in a sort of hypnotic dance.

The fire was a considerable distance away, but somehow it felt like it was inside him. It was as if his very blood was boiling in his veins, and the spongy portion of an alien plant that lay across his forehead was doing little to quell the flames.

With a weak hand, he lifted the now-warm plant from his head and dropped it into the bowl of cool water that Krolia had left by his side. He wrung it out and wiped it over his flushed face before returning it to his burning forehead.

Whatever kind of fever this was, it had got him bad. He’d shed every piece of his suit and was covered by nothing more than a thin sheet across his midsection, but even so, he was still dripping with sweat.

He would toss the sheet aside too if it weren’t for his stupid erection.

Perhaps his body thought he was dying and was urging him to procreate before the sweet release of death claimed him, or maybe it thought he deserved one last bit of pleasure. Whatever the reason was, the fever had brought with it a wave of intense horniness – unlike any he had experienced before, even amidst the throes of puberty.

His cock was standing proud beneath the sheet, demanding his attention and the temptation to touch it was overwhelming.

If he gave in to its wishes. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time he’d touched himself while on this particular journey. But usually, he waited until his mother was asleep, or else he would go out amongst the foliage and find a secluded spot where he could play with himself without being disturbed.

That wouldn’t be an option this time though – he was far too weak to head out anywhere on his own, and it was too early in the evening for his mother to sleep. Besides, he had a feeling she was going to stay up all night to watch over him.

He looked out towards the fire, noting that he couldn’t see her now-familiar outline in the clearing. No doubt, she was still within earshot, but she wasn’t within his line of sight and that was about as much privacy as he could really hope for right now.

He slipped his hand under the sheet, biting his lip as his finger brushed the sensitive tip of his cock.

He gave the underside a few gentle strokes before wrapping his hand around it, gasping a little at the light squeeze.

“Keith,” his mother’s voice called from somewhere close by.

He froze, but his cheeks were burning hotter than before.

Krolia didn’t acknowledge it, perhaps thinking it was just from the fever. She stepped into view and knelt by his side, placing a comforting hand on his upper arm.

Keith wasn’t sure what to say to her, so he stayed quiet; unsure if she’d noticed what he’d been doing. He held her gaze as he discreetly let go of his cock, hoping the movement wouldn’t catch her attention.  
  
“Keith, what you’re experiencing right now… It’s not a fever or an illness.”

 

He just looked vacantly up at her, waiting for her to continue. 

“This is a normal part of Galran sexual development… for some Galra, at least. You’re presenting very late, but you’re showing all the signs of a heat.”

“A heat?” Keith asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yes, it’s something that happens to certain Galra when they reach sexual maturity. It means your body is ready to mate. Usually, it starts much earlier but I suspect yours was delayed because of your mixed heritage. Your father and I weren’t sure if you’d even present at all.”

Keith looked at her in surprise.  
  
“Dad knew about this?”

“He did. Before I left…” she looked away for a moment, as if saying it had brought back all that pain and guilt. “… I told him everything. I wasn’t sure if I could return in time, or if I’d even be able to return at all. I thought he would still be there, and that he could teach you about your heritage when you were old enough to understand.”

She looked solemn, and Keith knew why – she had loved his father as deeply as he had, and the news of his death was still fresh for her. She was still processing the fact that he was gone and all hope she had of seeing him again was lost forever.

Keith knew some of her pain came from her guilt at leaving him without a parent for most of his life. He didn’t blame her though. How could she have known his father would die in the line of duty?

He found himself wanting to comfort her, but he didn’t have the words to express it.

He raised one clammy hand and closed it over his mother’s, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“You’re here now,” he whispered, offering her an understanding smile.

She returned it.

“I am. I missed so many milestones; and seeing you grow into the man you are today. At least this is one I didn’t miss.”

“So, this heat thing…” Keith started. “What exactly is gonna happen to me?”

“Well, I imagine it will be the same as any other omega. You’re already experiencing the elevated temperature and sexual arousal. Soon, you’ll start secreting pheromones to attract an alpha to mate with you and, if you haven’t already, you’ll start producing slick.”

“What’s slick?”

“It’s a sort of natural lubrication to make it easier for the alpha to penetrate you.”

Keith looked away. Penetration? His body was preparing him to do _that?_ He squirmed a little at the thought. It seemed Galra were even less like humans than he realised.

“How do I stop it?”

“You can’t,” his mother stated matter-of-factly. “Heats cannot be suppressed but there are some things you can do to… alleviate the symptoms.”

Keith fumbled with the edge of the sheet, twisting it around his fingers. It was strange enough to suddenly have a mother in his life, and stranger still to have a conversation like this with her. He’d never talked like this with anyone.

Krolia’s hand tightened around his arm.

“Keith, you should know… your symptoms are going to worsen,” she told him, removing the spongy plant from his head and dipping it into the water. “It will pass on its own in around seven days but going through a heat without a mate is not an easy thing. Some even say it’s unbearable.”

“Not like I have a choice,” the boy mumbled.

“Actually, Keith, you do.”

He looked at her in confusion. There was no one else in this entire region of space besides the two of them and an assortment of strange alien creatures. Mating with anyone wasn’t an option, even if he was ready, and he knew he was not.

Krolia wrung out the sponge and placed it back on his forehead; her son letting out an appreciative hum at the coolness of the water. Then she sat back a little, giving him a serious look.

“I’m equipped to satisfy you in the absence of a suitable alpha.”

Keith’s confusion changed to alarm, and he bolted up in a way he shouldn’t have been able to, given his condition. Was his mother really suggesting they have _sex? Together?_

“I know this must sound strange to you, Keith. Earthlings have a different take on things like this, but it’s the norm for us Galra. It’s practical. Omegas are so vulnerable during their heats. They’re physically weakened and pumping out a lot of pheromones. It makes them easy targets for rogue alphas, who will often try to claim them before they’re ready. By taking care of them ourselves, we are able to keep our kits safe from harm.”

Keith’s jaw was slack. His newfound mother really _was_ offering him sexual release.

“There aren’t any alphas around,” Krolia continued. “So you aren’t in any danger by enduring your heat alone. It will make things easier though. I just want you to know the offer is there if you choose to take it.”

With that, she stood and exited the shelter, leaving her son to contemplate her offer.

 

Now that he was alone again, Keith was more keenly aware of his growing libido. He certainly wasn’t going to accept his mother’s absurd solution, but he did decide to try ‘alleviating his symptoms’ on his own.

He reached under the sheet once more, breath shuddering as his fingers wrapped around his neglected cock. It throbbed in his grasp, desperate for more attention.

He pumped his fist, feeling a jolt of pleasure shoot through him. He was even more sensitive than usual. Somehow, his own touch simultaneously felt like too much, and not enough.

Keith pumped himself steadily, finally feeling a slight hint of relief.

Oversensitive due to his heat, his body squirmed under his own ministrations – one part of him wanting to stop because it was all so much; his nerves felt like they were on fire. But the bigger part of him was consumed by a desperate need for release.

That was all he needed. He just had to push through. He just had to come and then he’d be ok, right? At least for a little while.

His hips started moving of their own accord, bucking up into his hand to increase the stimulation. He felt himself getting close. Already, his awareness was slipping – was he still alone? Exactly how loud were those noises he was making? He neither knew nor cared. All that mattered was his fast-approaching release. That sweet feeling of relief he needed so bad.

His back arched right off the ground as he climaxed, the thin sheet slipping down and his warm load splattering across his torso; mixing with the sheen of sweat that was already there.

Keith panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath. The orgasm had been good, but for some reason his horniness hadn’t abated. If anything, he felt more desperate than before.

He let out a frustrated whine and squirmed in his makeshift bed; his thighs brushing together with the movement.

They slid past each other all too easily. That was strange.

His hand wandered down, slipping into the narrow space between his thighs; and halting at the feeling of wetness. He hadn’t realised until now, but he was soaking down there. And it was more than just his sweat.

As he withdrew his hand, he examined the liquid. It was clear, runny, and slippery when he swiped his thumb across his fingers.

_‘So, this is slick’_ , the thought to himself, feeling glad his mother had explained this to him before he discovered it for himself. He might have panicked otherwise, and he definitely wouldn’t have gone to her to talk about it.

He spread his thighs a little and returned his hand to the wetness; curiosity prompting him to run his fingers over his rim – the source of his slick– and he let out a whimper at how good it felt.

He hadn’t touched himself there before, or even given it any thought; but already he decided he liked it.

His body was practically begging for him to go further and explore inside; and, despite having come just moments before, he pressed a tentative finger to his soaked hole – it tensing up at the initial contact.

He hesitated for only a moment before his desperation won and he started to push the digit inside.

He was surprised at just how easily it went in. Nervous though he was, the ridiculous amount of lube his body was producing was making it slip in without much resistance. Soon, he had almost his entire finger inside.

It was a sensation far removed from any he’d felt before – almost scary in its intensity. He felt like his ears were ringing; his whole body somehow hotter than before but he didn’t want to stop. He needed another release and some primal instinct within him was urging him to push deeper.

He let out an involuntary yelp as he hit his prostate for the first time; his walls reflexively tensing around his finger and heightening the sensation.

He tried it again. And again.

That feeling was addictive; his mind falling into a daze as he thrust his finger against that sensitive spot over and over.

He slid in a second finger beside the first, finding the slight stretch more pleasurable than painful. He wanted to be stretched even wider; to feel like he was being filled.

Positioning a third finger at his rim, his legs spread on instinct – subconsciously making room for his, as yet, non-existent alpha – and he plunged his fingers in, crying out in ecstasy as they slammed against his prostate.

He drove them in harder, curling them this way and that as he explored the new sensations.

Completely overcome by lust, he forgot to keep his volume in check; moaning loudly as he thrust in and out with abandon.

He climaxed for a second time, his tight walls clenching around his fingers, pulsing with every wave of pleasure that coursed through him; his untouched cock leaking milky white all over his already-messy stomach.

Breathless, panting, and drenched in sweat, he pulled out – whining at the unpleasant feeling of being empty again – and kicked the thin sheet off in a useless attempt to cool himself down.

Again, his libido didn’t back down. He was as desperate as before; his soaked hole pulsing from the aftereffects of his last orgasm, and in anticipation for his next.

Not wasting another minute since he couldn’t bear it, he plunged three fingers back into himself – his walls already relaxed and pliant – and aimed straight for his prostate.

Oversensitive though it felt, he pressed against it again, and again; abusing it more with each hurried thrust. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he tried to choke back an overwhelmed sob; the bundle of nerves throbbing in protest with every strike.

It was too much stimulation. He prayed he would come soon; and perhaps this time, the horniness would ebb long enough for him to recover.

Suddenly, an intense beam of light filled the shelter, momentarily blinding Keith with its brightness. He screwed his eyes shut and threw an arm over his eyes to shield them until it dimmed.

 

_The sound of an idle car engine caught his attention and he looked up._

_He was back on Earth again, just outside the main Garrison building in the early hours of a summer morning. The sky was a warm orange and the sun was still low in the sky, casting long shadows of the three figures that stood near the waiting car._

_The nearest one was himself – a mere 15 years old._

_A few yards away, the other two figures embraced tightly; shared words too quiet for young Keith to make out. He felt a twisting in his gut as Adam’s hand cupped Shiro’s cheek, pulling the man in for a kiss._

_As the two parted, Shiro’s gaze settled on Keith; his expression softening as he noticed the unshed tears he knew the boy was fighting to hold back._

_“Keith… it’s only for one month. I’ll be back before you know it. I promise.”_

_Shiro extended his hand, holding it there for a moment before Keith grabbed it; squeezing it tightly._

_The boy sniffled as he tried to keep the tears from falling; hanging his head to let his bangs cover his face when he no longer could._

_He shouldn’t have been crying like this. He knew he shouldn’t. He was used to people leaving him - they always did. His mother had left him. Every foster parent he’d ever had left him too. And every acquaintance he’d made at school had left him after the first time he’d acted out in class._

_This was different though. No matter how many bad days he’d had, or how many times he’d acted out because of it, Shiro had stuck around; offering him advice and sympathy; and taking him out on the hoverbikes when he needed to clear his head._

_Yeah. Shiro was different._

_That didn’t make it any easier watching him go though. He’d become such an important part of Keith’s life in such a short time frame. For the first time since his father had died, he’d been_ close _with someone, and he didn’t want to admit it, but he was afraid of losing it._

_“Keith…” Shiro said softly. “Is it alright if I hug you?”_

_The boy paused a moment before nodding slightly; still holding tight to Shiro’s hand as if he’d forgotten how to let go._

_The man stepped closer, wrapping his left arm around the younger’s shoulders as his right was trapped between them._

_It was an awkward position, but Keith felt comfortable. His face was pressed into the breast of Shiro’s Garrison jacket. It was warm and soft and it smelt like Shiro._

_He relaxed into the embrace, timidly wrapping his own arm around the man’s back._

_The two of them stayed like that for a while before Shiro broke it. He left Keith with a warm smile and a promise he’d return safely, before climbing into the backseat of the waiting car and waving to both him and Adam through the small window._

_The car started to move; Keith staying to watch it as it passed through the opening to outside, before the heavy metal gate lowered and blocked his view._

_He sprinted to the wall; jumping up to grab the bottom of a maintenance ladder and hoisting himself up. He climbed that ladder as fast as he was able, sometimes taking the rungs two at a time in his haste to get to the top._

_He reached it in time to see Shiro’s car. It was a dot by this stage, only visible as a moving point of light as the sun’s rays reflected off its roof. His eyes remained fixed on it, following its path across the desert sand until it disappeared into the heat haze on the horizon…_

The bright light passed on from the shelter; Keith blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted once again to the dimly lit shelter.

He slowly regained the sense of where he was and what he was doing; noting with flushed cheeks that his fingers were still inside his ass, and he was _still_ unbelievably aroused.

He started thrusting into himself again; face reddening at the squelching noise this body was starting to make as the hot slick dribbled out between his fingers each time he plunged them in. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore it.

The image of Shiro’s gently smiling face took its place at the forefront of his mind. He tried to will it away – it felt wrong to be thinking about Shiro while doing… _this_.

But the image would not budge. Instead, he ended up imagining Shiro being there with him, running a comforting finger down his cheek; caressing his trembling thighs with soothing strokes as he carefully spread them and slotted himself between them.

Keith felt the pleasure building within him once more; working his fingers in and out steadily as he imagined Shiro leaning over him, wideset shoulders and strong biceps hovering above his head, enclosing him and blocking out everything else so all there was was Shiro.

Involuntary whimpers fell from his lips as he fantasised about Shiro thrusting into him and peppering his neck and shoulders with little bites and kisses.

In a moment, he was coming again; finger fucking himself through it as he rode it his orgasm, his mouth forming the shape of Shiro’s name as he emptied a fresh load on seed onto his abdomen.

 

………

 

Keith wasn’t sure how many hours had gone by, but he would guess quite a few. In that time, his hole had seldom been empty – only for the short length of time it took for him to pull out the fingers of his fatigued hand and replace them with those of his other hand.

His body was feeling much weaker and he found himself alternating more and more frequently. Both arms were cramped up and begging for him to let them rest but he was still on fire within. No matter how many times he orgasmed, it was never enough. His body was desperate for more than what his own hands could give him.

At some point, his thin blanket had become balled up beneath him and he grinded his cock down against it as he fucked himself with as much strength as he could muster.

He’d come so many times already, but it was only a moment of relief before he was consumed by this intense wave of horniness again. He let out another pitiful sob, tucking his face in against his elbow in shame.

He couldn’t believe he was even thinking it, but right now it seemed like there was no other way. He couldn’t get through this heat by himself. He couldn’t handle another six or seven days of this. He was already at his wit's end.

He was going to do it – he was going to ask his mother for help.

In his mind, it felt so wrong. She was his _mother_. That’s not someone you go to when you’re horny. But things were different for Galra, he reminded himself. It was normal and expected. Had he been born full Galra and raised by Krolia, he probably would have done this with her dozens of times already, and he wouldn’t have felt any shame about it because every other ‘omega’ around him would’ve been doing the same.

Thinking about it that way, he felt slightly less ashamed about giving in to the offer. He felt a little stronger, at least in willpower, and he grabbed the stained blanket from beneath him, spreading it out and wrapping it around himself like a cloak.

 

Shaky step after shaky step, he slowly trodded across the clearing, following the path his mother had taken the last time he’d seen her.

As he reached the firepit, he spotted her not far beyond it; kneeling on the ground and sharpening her blade.

“K-Krolia…” he called softly, his voice cracking on the syllables of her name.

She looked up at the sound, locking eyes with him to show he had her attention, and waiting for him to speak.

Keith’s throat felt tight; his mouth dry. When he opened it, no words came out. How could he even put into words what he was asking her for?

Forcing himself to hold her gaze, he let go of the blanket; it slipping from his shoulders and pooling on the ground by his feet. His lean, pale body was exposed to the still night air; his damp skin glistening in the flickering light of the fire; flushed chest almost masked by its warm, orange glow.

“Help me… please.”

His voice sounded pitiful; small.

His mother gave an understanding nod and rose to her feet, wordlessly reaching behind her and popping the fastening on her suit before pulling it open.

As the fabric passed her shoulders, Keith noticed the Galran marks that adorned her face and neck actually extended over the tops of her shoulders and disappeared from his view, possibly stretching all the way down her back but he could not tell.

Her chest piece came away and his gaze dropped to her breasts – similar in appearance to those of a human, apart from their hue, which matched the rest of her skin tone.

They were round, full, and perky despite their size.

Krolia bent forwards as she worked the tight fabric of her suit down her thighs and calves, and Keith’s curious eyes lingered on her boobs, taking in the way they hung down under their weight and pressed together, creating an impressive amount of cleavage.

He snapped his gaze away as his mother stood upright again – now as naked as he was himself – and opened her arms, inviting him to move closer.

He did, and her strong arms wrapped around him, pulling his torso flush against hers; her large breasts squished between them, feeling softer against Keith’s chest now that their suits were out of the way. Her body felt cool in comparison to his own; soothing against his own burning skin.

He nuzzled into the crook of her neck and breathed in his mother’s scent once more – even stronger than it had been when she was clothed – and he started to feel calmer, like the flames inside him would soon be quelled.

He complied when Krolia’s hand found its way to his shoulder and pressed down, coaxing him to kneel with her; and let his body go relatively pliant in her arms.

His bare knees met the loosely-compacted earth with a soft thud, and he settled into a sitting position. His mother kneeled before him, her thighs slightly parted; and, with one hand, spread her smooth folds as Keith watched her curiously.

He wasn’t familiar enough with female anatomy to know how similar to a human’s it was; but, when he saw the smooth lilac nub near the top of her slit grow before his eyes, extending out of her, he decided that Galran female anatomy must be very different from anything he could have encountered on Earth.

This must’ve been what Krolia had meant when she said she was “equipped” to satisfy him in the absence of a suitable alpha. The appendage was very much like a cock, although not a human-looking one. It had a roundish head, but also an array of bumps and ridges along its glistening length that seemed very alien.

A pleasant tingle ran down Keith’s spine as he imagined the added friction of it all dragging against his inner walls, momentarily forgetting this was _his mother_ he was about to have sex with.

She beckoned him closer again and he obliged, allowing her to guide him into a straddling position; his chest flush with hers again and their cocks pressed together, both just as slick – Keith’s from a mixture of perspiration and precum, and his mother’s from whatever sort of natural lubrication her body produced for this purpose.

He tried to press even closer to her, even though that was not possible; whining a little as his cock throbbed against hers.

“Please…”

Krolia’s hands moved to his hips, gripping them tightly and lifting him up; her son taking over and holding himself above her as one of her hands withdrew from him, clasping her length and positioning it at Keith’s loosened rim.

His hole was pulsing in anticipation, ready to be filled by something more than just his fingers. He sunk down onto the head of her cock, his own twitching at the wonderful feeling as his puffy rim was stretched around it.

He let out a mewl of pleasure, but it morphed into an indignant whine when Krolia halted him; her large hands gripping his hips so firmly he couldn’t sink any further onto her.

“Kroliaaaa,” he whined as he squirmed in her grip, trying to work himself free.

“Be patient, Keith. You’re going too fast. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“I’m ready,” he assured her, knowing that with how loose he was, and all the lube they were both producing, that he could probably slide right down without more than a little discomfort.

She loosened her grip on him, but only by a fraction; guiding him down slowly – Keith gasping as each little protrusion passed his rim; dragging along his slick, pliant walls in a way that made his body tremble with pleasure and his eyelashes flutter.

Now with his mother fully inside him, Keith stayed like that a moment, his body adjusting to the fullness; walls rippling around her length. It felt so good – so much better than just his fingers; so much deeper than those fingers could ever get. _This_ was what he needed to truly satisfy him.

He started to roll his hips, feeling the bumps and ridges gently caressing his insides. The textures were exhilarating.

He wrapped his arms around her neck, burying his face against her collarbone as he rocked up and down at a slow pace; soft moans spilling out across her dampened skin as the ridges dragged back and forth along his walls, lighting his sensitive nerve endings on fire.

One of Krolia’s arms encircled his waist, the other hand settling between his shoulder blades, hugging him close as she pressed a kiss to his ear.

“I’m here for you, Kit. I’ll take good care of you.”

Her hand snaked up into his hair, threading through his soft, dampened locks; comforting him as he whimpered in her arms, surrendering to the sensations. She caressed the back of his neck; fingertips brushing the sensitive skin in small, lazy circles while Keith hummed his approval.

The sweat was dripping down Keith’s back as much as before, but this time, he didn’t mind it so much. Earlier, it had been a constant and uncomfortable reminder of his feverish symptoms. Now, it was an added sensation as he hurtled towards gratification.

His hands found purchase on his mother’s shoulders, using them as leverage in pulling himself up – until only the tip of her cock was inside him – and then slamming his hips down; crying out as she hit his prostate hard.

He raised himself again, repeating the motion over and over. Each time, his body met hers with a distinct _slap_ ; his underside drenched in sweat and sticking to her thighs for just a moment before he pulled himself up.

Involuntarily loud moans were pulled from his throat as he bounced up and down on her cock, the occasional exclamation of “yes!” joining the mix as it hit his sweet spot in just the right way.

Every part of his body was being overwhelmed by pleasure – his slick cock rubbing up and down along her toned abs, precum dribbling out and adding to the mess between them; her full breasts jostling with the movement, feeling strange yet pleasant against Keith’s own flatter chest.

He raised his face from her neck, resting his chin on her shoulder as he panted heavily, the cool night air soothing his face as he thrust down onto her desperately.

“I- I’m close,” he huffed, his fingers digging into her harder than before.

“It’s ok, Kit. You can come,” she encouraged him, a soothing hand running up and down his back.

He came with a choked cry a moment later, his walls spasming; clenching and unclenching rhythmically around her as his cum coated their bellies; silent tears sliding down his face as the sensations rippled out to his extremities.

 

He slumped against her; warm, spent and overcome with relief. Finally _– finally_ – he felt satisfied; his elevated temperature coming down as the throbbing in his prostate ebbed to nothingness.

He thanked her and she hugged him tighter, brushing away his matted bangs so she could kiss his forehead; her fingers curling round to the back of his head and petting him gently as he tried to catch his breath.

Keith let out a contented sigh and leaned back, feeling the sticky fluids slide down his belly and mix with hers.

Her hands were on his hips again, raising him up until her softening cock slipped out of him; retreating back inside her as she rearranged him in her arms, cradling his head in the crook of her elbow and pulling his legs in so he lay across her lap.

She reached over him, gripping the edge of his discarded blanket and pulling it closer; balling it up and wiping it across his cum-soaked belly to clean off the worst of their mess.

“How are you feeling, Kit?” she asked gently, looking down at the sleepy boy in her arms.

“Good,” he confessed. “But drained.”

“You should eat something to keep your strength up. If you want, you can drink my milk. Galran mothers can produce it when our kits are in heat.”

Keith looked at her strangely for a moment, but then he thought about it. Compared to what they’d just done, breastfeeding didn’t seem so strange. He was tired and hungry, and the thought of warm milk right now was more tempting that the thought of waiting here alone while she gathered fruits or berries for him.

He nodded and shifted in her lap, twisting until he was facing her chest. He hesitated a moment, fixating on the vibrant purple nub before him and feeling a little embarrassed at what he was about to do.

“It’s ok, Keith. Go ahead if you want to,” Krolia assured him and he leaned forward, wrapping his lips around it as her hand cupped the back of his head – firm enough to support him but not so firm that he couldn’t pull away if he changed his mind.

He suckled on her gently; and, after a short while, he felt warm liquid being drawn into his mouth. It was sweet – a flavour he couldn’t quite place, but it tasted like home. He swallowed it down and continued suckling while his mother’s thumb traced back and forth along the base of his hairline.

After a few minutes, he pulled away – having drank his fill – and nuzzled into her elbow again.

“Mom,” he said softly, his voice slightly hoarse.

Krolia looked down at him, feeling a warmth rise in her chest – it was the first time Keith had ever called her that.

“Mom, I think I’m ready to mate.” The corners of his mouth curled up as he thought about his flashback from earlier. “I think I’d like to mate with Shiro someday.”

Krolia smiled at him warmly.

“I think he would be a good match for you.” She scooped him up, holding him steady as she got to her feet and carefully carried him back towards their shelter. “In the meantime, I promise I’ll be here to take care of you, Keith – whenever you need it.”

The boy didn’t respond.

He had already fallen asleep; and, although she wasn’t sure if he had even heard her promise, she was definitely going to keep it. He’d had to take care of himself for so long. Now that she was here, she was going to lift that burden from him.


End file.
